


Bait with your heart

by StealthKaiju



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Consentacles, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Thank god for google search
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: Boy meets girl. Boy introduces girl to his symbiote.Just an excuse to write a ridiculous rom-com with the porn left in.





	1. Plenty of Fish

**Author's Note:**

> ‘When you fish for love, bait with your heart, not your brain.’ (Mark Twain)
> 
> Unbeta'd except by me, so apologies for any mistakes.

_Eddie, Eddie, we are hungry._

‘Sheesh, I ordered five minutes ago. You’ve gotta wait for them to cook it!’ he answered, muttering into his Bluetooth headset. (He didn’t need the headset, it was just a convenient way to talk to Venom: having an argument with yourself in public on the phone makes you an asshole; having an argument with yourself in public with no phone makes you a crazy person that has people speed up as they walk past you and start tweeting about care in the community projects.) He did concede slightly by eating another pack of the breadsticks.

 

Without prompt, Caterina the waitress put three more packets of breadsticks on the table as she went past, winking at him conspiratorially. He smiled sheepishly at her. It had taken a while to adjust to Venom being part of him, sometimes a passenger in his body and other times the driver, and he was still grateful for any social interaction where he was able to respond how he wanted (Venom still could not do non-creepy smiles; they were excellent at nightmare inducing grins and evil squints however). He waited a few seconds then tore into another pack of the breadsticks. Hunger aside (he really needed to eat more regularly), they were very tasty.

 

_She has a lot of meat on her._

Eddie nearly choked. ‘That’s not a nice thing to say,’ Eddie chastised. ‘You can’t just say stuff-‘

_We like it._

‘Um, okay, that’s…’ Eddie floundered. ‘You can’t still make judgements about people, or say stuff about them like that.’

 

_You make judgements all the time. You called that man wearing a MAGA hat a –_

‘Not the same thing!’ Eddie snapped. He took a deep breath, sighed. He knew he was a smart(ish) guy, but discussions like these with Venom were exhausting. Venom was curious, inquisitive to the point of bluntness, and while Eddie did like that about them, it was galling to think he was not only the ambassador for earth to an alien species, but also its mentor, conscience and body. Elliott from E.T. never had to deal with shit like that, did he?

 

Right now though, he was the stomach. He heard it rumble, could feel the slight feather-touch of Venom coalescing over his abdominal muscles under his shirt, soft tendrils warm and smooth. He hoped the food arrived soon, before Venom got bored.

 

‘One octopus salad, garlic bread and mixed olives. Anything else Mister Brock?’ Caterina came back, bearing a tray of three large plates and a glass of red like a goddess of plenty. _Thank fuck_ , thought Eddie.

 

‘Nah, I’m good, thank you.’ He tried smiling again, his hands trembling with the effort of not stuffing the food straight away into his face like Venom wanted. ‘This looks great, thanks.’

 

Caterina smiled at him, and walked away to get the cheque off another table.

 

_She looks delicious from behind._

Eddie refused to look. ‘It’s rude to stare at people, he whispered.

 

_So much skin to taste. Her rump so full and biteable._

‘Stop, just stop. You have your food, you can’t think about eating-‘

 

_Her thighs would feel so good wrapped around us. She would feel so good underneath us._

Eddie felt himself flush. ‘Um,’ he squeaked, coughed, ‘that’s not appropriate-‘

 

_We want her. Want to taste her. Want to pleasure her. Fill her. Make her scream._

Eddie could feel his cock harden, guilt and arousal swirling in his gut, and proceeded to tear the garlic bread into pieces. ‘Shut up and eat,’ he growled, and thankfully Venom was distracted enough to finish his meal in relative peace.

 

*

 

Aquarium of the Bay on Beach Street was a short streetcar ride from his house, and he got there a little after it opened. He was meant to be doing a fluff piece on it (bit of easy money between projects), but didn’t want an organised visit as PR always got in the way of the real feel of a place. It was not very busy, a few people milling at a few of the displays, a couple of teenagers on their phones.

 

Venom was fascinated by the displays, entranced by the incandescent colour of the fish gliding by. They made Eddie stop by each exhibit, made him read the information boards, pages of facts and scientific names that Eddie would never remember but Venom would never forget.

 

Standing by the tank of horseshoe crabs was Caterina and a girl of maybe eleven or so. Caterina was laughing at the kid’s disgusted expression, and cries of ‘Eew! They look like the face-hugger things!’.

 

Eddie wanted to sneak past, not wanting to bother her outside of the restaurant, but Venom wouldn’t let him move his legs, so he swayed awkwardly on his feet. Caterina had stopped laughing and looked around, and spotting him broke into a smile. ‘Hi,’ she called, waving him over.

 

He walked over (Venom relinquishing control now they had gotten their way), and said hi. The little girl looked at him with a calculated look.

 

‘This is Mister Brock, the journalist,’ Caterina said to the girl. ‘This is my niece Maria, she wants to be a journalist when she grows up.’ There was a soft chuckle. ‘Well, she did last week.’

 

‘Nice to meet you,’ Eddie replied, exchanging a few small talk pleasantries with Caterina, feeling so far out of his depth. It did not help him that Maria continued to stare at him like a cat might stare at a mouse.

 

‘My aunt thinks you’re cute,’ she suddenly said, and Caterina squeaked. Eddie barked out a laugh before he could stop himself.

 

‘Piccola merda!’ Caterina scolded, and Maria stuck her tongue out at her.

 

‘Going to tell Mum you swore at me,’ Maria said smugly.

 

‘Make sure to tell her why,’ countered Caterina, two spots of colour on her cheeks. ‘Gah,’ she said rolling her eyes, ‘it’s like being in high school.’

 

Eddie could feel Venom slide over his back, could feel his interest. He was about to smile and make a polite farewell, but Venom answered first.

 

‘Mind if I join you?’ It was Eddie’s voice. Little more coarse than usual, but a very good imitation. How long had they been able to do that?

 

Caterina smiled and looked at Maria, who shrugged. ‘Don’t mind,’ the girl replied.

 

‘Only if we never say anything else about this conversation,’ Caterina said.

 

Eddie could feel his lips stretch into what he hoped (please god) was not one of Venom’s usual smiles. ‘Deal.’

 

*

 

‘Sea cucumbers are the grossest things ever,’ Maria said with more surety and confidence than Eddie had ever felt in his life. ‘When attacked, they vomit out their own insides and a load of toxins, which kills everything.’

 

‘That is gross,’ Eddie conceded.

‘My favourite are octopuses. Did you know that in captivity they have to be kept entertained all the time, otherwise they escape?’

‘Really, how do they-‘

‘They can squeeze down to the size of their beaks, which can be as thin as a pencil. Did you know they eat crabs by injecting poisonous saliva into them then pulling apart their shells?’

‘Okay, that’s really gross.’

_Sounds perfectly sensible to us._

Maria had barely taken a breath in the two hours they had wandered around.

 

‘We can’t really judge them for eating crabs when we eat crabs. In fact we eat octopuses, though Jamie in my class thinks that’s weird. But then Hyun-Gi told her about sannakji, and how the tentacles still move while you’re eating it, and Jamie felt so ill she nearly barfed and we got told off by Miss Dubble and weren’t allowed out at recess.’

 

_That sounds amazing. We want sannakji._

*

 

Eddie let the hot water ease the tension in his sore muscles. He had spent a lot more time than he had expected at the aquarium, and had spent the rest of the day hunched over the laptop to write the article. Venom, restless after behaving all day, had made Eddie go for a long run in the evening. His muscles ached.

 

Venom liked the shower. Eddie could feel a sigh of contentment ripple through his body as Venom pooled around him like a python at some dodgy Las Vegas cabaret. Hot breath trailed over his back and shoulders, and a hot tentacle gently rubbed at the top of his thighs.

 

Eddie parted his feet and widened his stance, giving the tentacle easier access to his groin. Another one slid from down his abs to lazily stroke along his cock, waiting until it was hard and heavy before it started to squeeze it gently.

 

Sharp teeth nipped at his neck, sharp nails digging into the flesh of his ass, the water washing away the sting. So much sensation: the warm, the wet, the sharp, the soft, the pressure, the cold tile as Venom gently but firmly pushed him against the wall.

 

His feet were pulled further apart, but he did not have to worry about slipping as strong arms were holding him up, two at the hips, two holding his wrists above his head. Something big, thick and slippery began to prod gently at his hole, then many tiny, cognisant coils began to work their way inside him, opening him up tantalisingly slowly.

 

_Something to be savoured._

Eddie was vaguely aware he was moaning.

 

The coils at his ass had spread him wide enough, got him wet enough, for the big, thick extremity to push into him, his muscles tightening around it. He could hear a low, loud growl at his ear, and the thing inside him pulsed.

 

‘C’mon baby, don’t tease, just c’mon,’ he gasped, his words tumbling.

 

Venom didn’t move; left Eddie suspended there for a few seconds, a puppet on strings. The thing still regularly pulsed inside him, sending waves through him.

 

‘C’mon, please, just fuck me, please.’ Eddie could hear himself beg, the desperation in his voice clear.

 

Venom raked nails over Eddie’s back, followed by a wet, warm, long tongue that wrapped itself around Eddie’s neck. It did not choke him, but it was a blatant reminder that it could.

 

Eddie was completely at Venom’s mercy. A plaything, a warm body that they could do anything they wanted to.

 

God, he was ready to come just at the thought.

 

‘Please, please, please…’

 

_Scream for us Eddie._

Venom finally began fucking him, quick and hard. Heat rolled through him, every part of him alert and buzzing and…

 

His brain must have rebooted when his orgasm hit. He came to after a few moments, his throat raw and his body as sturdy as wet noodles. He relaxed into Venom’s embrace, who was cradling him like precious contraband.

 

Eddie must have tuned out again, as he came to in his bed, clean and dry, wrapped in blankets and wearing his symbiote like pyjamas.

 

‘What’s the plan for tomorrow?’ he asked, sleep slurring his words.

 

_We seduce Caterina._

‘Okay, baby, we can… wait, what?!’

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Hook and Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finally goes on a date with Caterina. So they'll be no problems, and everything will go fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all kudos and comments, hope you like this.

Eddie found himself sitting in the restaurant, intermittently watching Caterina and looking away out of guilt. He was already a monster from a horror film, he didn’t need to add creepy stalker to that list.

 

However, the restaurant did do really good buridda, and neither he nor Venom had the patience to make that at home. It would be a shame to miss out on one of his favourite haunts because Venom had a silly crush.

 

_It is not silly, it makes perfect sense. She is pleasing to look at, and she feeds us. Why would we not want her?_

‘That’s a very old-fashioned viewpoint,’ Eddie muttered. ‘Besides, she has her own thoughts and feelings, she doesn’t exist to please anyone else.’ He sipped at his wine, eyes down on his plate as Caterina slipped past his table.

 

_You like her. You like the fact she’s more intelligent than you. Funnier than you._

‘Well, yeah’ Eddie admitted. ‘She’s nice. I think she’s good to talk to.’

 

_You want to do more than talk._

 

 _More wine_ , thought Eddie. ‘Look, we can’t really expect anyone to-‘

 

_You want to kiss her all over, bite and taste her skin. Want to dive between her legs and make her beg. Want to hold her down and rut like the animal you are…_

‘That everything Mister Brock?’ Caterina asked, and Eddie jumped in his seat, making a slight gwark noise. He glared at Caterina, who was laughing softly at him. ‘Sorry,’ she said, though her grin suggested she wasn’t at all. ‘You must have been miles away.’

 

Eddie was preparing to ask for the cheque, but Venom got there first. ‘The cheque please. And your number, if you’re up to going out somewhere else with me.’ Venom asked, their voice a flirty insouciant lilt that Eddie would never have attempted.

 

Caterina’s eyes widened, and Eddie was about to apologise, trying to flounder through his own shock, when Caterina raised a defiant eyebrow. ‘Alright,’ she said, hand on hip and voice matching Venom’s own tone. ‘And I’ll even leave my niece behind.’

 

Eddie’s lips stretched into a smile, Eddie hoping it was more Rhett Butler than Patrick Bateman.

 

Caterina walked off only to return later with a receipt with her number scrawled in biro at the top. She held out her hand for his card, and she pushed it into the machine to hand to him.

 

‘You’re still going to tip though, right?’ she said, smiling at Eddie’s laughter.

 

*

 

Eddie had not been on a first date in eons, so racked his brain as to where he could suggest going. He could go traditional, such as dinner and a movie, except Venom really did not like dark, cramped noisy places. He could feel waves of revulsion crawl over him like ants over a picnic at the thought, so he dismissed it.

 

He then settled on a walk over Golden Gate Bridge, spending some time to watch the sunset, then going to a good local bar for drinks. He could probably wrangle a private booth even at short notice, and guarantee table service.

 

He texted Caterina – only took about three or four drafts before he was happy with the quick message; embarrassing in itself, even more so since he wrote for a living – and confirmed they would meet in a bar by the bridge tomorrow night at 5pm.

 

It was just a date. It had been a while, but he had done dates before.

 

_Do not fuck this up Eddie._

‘Thanks, babe, really helpful.’

 

*

 

He found Caterina in the bar studying her phone. She looked gorgeous. Big and sexy, and dear god he’d have to get a grip on himself.

 

‘Hi,’ he called as he got closer, laughing as she jumped. ‘Not nice to sneak up on people.’

 

‘Hey, it’s allowed when I do it,’ she replied, grumbling. She shuffled down to the other side of the bench, making room for him. She got out a few dollar bills. ‘I’ll pay for the first round, but you’re getting them.’ She waggled a finger at his raised eyebrow. ‘I ‘m a waitress! This is my night off, therefore I ain’t serving you!’

 

‘Fine!’ Eddie huffed. ‘I _will_ get your drinks, but only because I’m trying to impress you. Too lazy to volunteer otherwise’

 

‘You’re lazy?’ She looked over him quickly, and Eddie could feel Venom preen, like a peacock stretching out his feathers. Eddie crossed his arms, smug at the blush of colour on her cheeks. ‘You don’t look lazy.’

 

‘My job is sitting for hours, and, if I’m lucky, writing. I’m inherently lazy.’

 

‘Oh thank god, otherwise we’d have nothing in common,’ Caterina replied.

 

Eddie smiled. This felt like it might work.

 

*

 

The date was, Eddie thought, going really, really well.

 

Caterina was smart. And funny. And it had been ages since he had just spent time with someone socially. He met people through his work all the time, but due to the nature of the job he either had to get something out of them or they were trying to manipulate him. Yet, being with Caterina was easy.

 

It was still fairly early, about ten, when Caterina said she should make a move to get home as she had an afternoon shift at the restaurant. Eddie volunteered to walk with her to the taxi rank, and was surprised when Caterina pulled him into an alley just out of sight of the queue of taxis.

 

She left her hand on his arm, for a few seconds longer, then drew it away sheepishly. ‘Um,’ she began, then cleared her throat. ‘So, tonight was really fun, and I- I mean, I had fun, hopefully you did too.’

 

Eddie nodded, taking a step towards her. ‘I had fun.’ He smiled. Caterina being flustered was great to watch.

 

‘Great, so would you want to maybe… you know what, I’ll leave now.’

 

Eddie slowly reached out a hand to hover at the side of Caterina’s face, giving her plenty of time to move. She stayed where she was, watching him intently as he took another step closer. ‘This okay?’ he asked.

 

She nodded, tipping her head to touch his hand, humming in agreement.

 

Eddie stroked her cheek gently, then moved his fingers to the back of her neck to trail through the hair there. He could hear her sigh softly, and he moved his other hand to cup her shoulder. Leaning forward slowly, he pressed his lips to hers.

 

The kiss was chaste, soft and sweet. It soon became heated and more passionate, as she opened her lips and moaned into his mouth. She placed her arms around his waist, pulling him in closer. Her body felt so good against his, her tongue so good in his mouth.

 

_So good… must have more…_

 

‘Oof, who let the dog out?!’ came a harsh nasal voice, and Eddie and Caterina sprung apart in shock. Standing to the side was a man all in black holding out a gun.

 

Eddie moved to push Caterina behind him, holding up his hands. ‘Seriously, you don’t want to-‘

 

‘Shut it ya dumb fuck!’ the man snapped, the hand holding the gun wavering slightly. ‘Just give me your wallet and watch, otherwise Jabba gets hurt.’

 

Eddie was angry, but Venom’s rage was incandescent. It flowed through Eddie like burning oil, his muscles thrumming with electricity.

 

 _Walk away_ growled Venom, moving beneath Eddie’s clothes, swarming over Eddie’s skin.

 

‘Idiot!’ the guy shouted, moving the gun to target Caterina.

 

Venom was quicker. Before Eddie had time to realise what he was doing, the guy’s head was missing. It looked almost comical, the body without a head, a few seconds of it standing then falling to the floor.

 

 Eddie was trying not to vomit, that same swirling in his stomach whenever Venom ate someone. They hadn’t done it in a while, he thought he’d trained them better, but old habits die hard. He breathed in a few times, hands on his knees until his stomach felt calmer and less like a sack full of snakes.

 

He looked up to see Caterina’s tear-strewn ashen face as she slowly backed away.

 

Fuck.

 

‘Um, I… I have a parasite,’ he began, but shook his head. ‘No, that’s not…’

 

‘You bit off his head!’ Caterina almost shouted. ‘You turned into… into whatever, then bit off his head!’

 

Eddie held up his hands, backing away to give Caterina more space. ‘That’s sort of true, I mean-‘

 

‘You. Bit. Off. His. Head.’ Caterina crossed her arms, took deep breaths. She began pacing. ‘You eat people.’

 

‘I try not to,’ Eddie called back. ‘We’re getting better.’

 

‘What?’

 

Eddie tugged his hair. ‘I have a thing, like… an alien thing, and we’re sort of joined, and sometimes they have control, and…’

 

‘You’re telling me aliens exist. And that you’re sharing your body with one.’ Caterina sounded calm. Dangerously calm.

 

‘That’s… that’s actually fairly accurate.’

 

Caterina began laughing, a harsh manic sound. ‘Are you going to eat me?’

 

‘NO!’ Eddie shook his head vehemently. ‘Look, I genuinely like you, and they like you, and…’

 

Caterina laughed even harder, wiping the tears from her face. 'You know the really stupid, fucked up thing? I like you too. What’s more, this still isn’t the worst date I’ve had.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘No,’ she deadpanned. ‘I’ve been on tinder. I’ve had men run out on me and leave me with the bill; one just laughed in my face as soon as I met him.’

 

_We should find them. We should kill them._

 

‘This doesn’t even make my top ten of shit dates.’ She started crying. ‘I want to go home.’

 

‘I can… the cabs are over there, I’ll just go.’

 

Caterina looked down at the floor, shivering. ‘Yeah, that’s probably best.’

 

‘Want me to call someone for you, or-?’

 

‘And tell them what exactly?’ she snapped.

 

‘Good point. Um, I’m… we’re sorry.’ Eddie walked out of the alley, then ran the rest of the way home, desperate to get back before he fell to pieces.


	3. A Reel Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you and Venom, you're like a package deal right?
> 
> Smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all comments and kudos, and for sticking with it. First time I have written hetsmut, so apologies.

Caterina was having a bad day.

 

Understandable, really. She had spent hours after her date too wired to go to sleep: fear, disgust and adrenaline pumping through her; the sensation of standing too close to the speakers at a nightclub; that _thrum-thrum-thrum_ that speeds up your heartbeat and pounds in your skull, stretching it out from the inside.

 

Every time she closed her eyes – huge white eyes, tar-covered giant, long sharp knife-teeth.

 

If she could, she would call in sick. But then her father would have to find cover, and her mother would send one of her sisters to check in on her, and she could not face the idea of them in her space, asking her questions. Not now.

 

So she went to work, put on her best poker face that she had perfected after years of dealing with the public, and tried to not think about anything.

 

‘Tesoro, what is wrong with you? You look terrible,’ her father said to her in the kitchen, and she nearly dropped the plates she was carrying.

 

‘I’m fine,’ she muttered, dropping the plates at the sink, and washing her hands before she got the next order prepared.

 

‘Cazzate. I know when you lie, Caterina.’ Her father chopped an onion with more savagery than was warranted. ‘Did the date with Mister Brock go badly? I can always poison his food.’

 

Caterina breathed deeply, turning her face away from her father’s gaze. ‘No, he was fine. I just… I don’t want to talk about it.’

 

‘Caterina, sweetheart-‘

 

‘Just leave it alone!’ Caterina snapped. She felt an instant guilt at the look of hurt that flashed in her father’s eyes.

 

He shrugged, turning his back to her. ‘Okay capo, we leave it alone.’

 

*

 

Mister Brock did not come in for his usual weekly visit. Caterina was relieved. A small (stupid, stupid) part of her was disappointed.

 

*

 

‘If you just tell us what’s the matter, we’re all worried…’ her sister Angelica was telling her, one hand holding the espresso cup, the other scrolling through her emails on her phone. Ah yes, Angelica, the career woman, so busy, and so important, she can’t put her phone away for one moment…

 

Caterina knew she was feeling spiteful. However she didn’t care.

 

‘I’m fine. It was a bad date, I’ll get over it…’

 

‘Another one?’ Angelica rolled her eyes. ‘Where do you find these men?’

 

‘I’m not saying it was his fault, I’m just saying-‘

 

‘You know, maybe if you lost a little weight, might help to find-‘

 

‘THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THE WAY I AM!’ shouted Caterina, anger and frustration boiling over. Thankfully their father’s restaurant was closed, so it was just her and Angelica’s shocked expression at her outburst.

 

Caterina felt her hands clench, as rage flooded through her. ‘I know you and the others like to think of me as the poor lonely sister, no children or career – convenient when dad got ill and someone had to help him with the business, oh good, Caterina can do it, she has nothing else, we’ll leave her to it.’

Her voice went cold as steel. ‘But, whatever you all like to think, there is nothing wrong with me. There is nothing wrong with my life. I am not lonely, I am not unhappy, and I do not need to change for someone to be with me.’

 

Angelica crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow. When staring at Caterina brought no response except an icy stare, she started to gather up her coat and bag. ‘Well, we’ll all just wait while you work through whatever tantrum you’re having. Let us know when you’re done.’

 

Caterina laughed bitterly. ‘Sorry, you insult me, and yet you still want the moral high ground?’ She scoffed. ‘That’s rich.’

 

Angelica walked towards the doors. ‘Goodbye Caterina.’

 

Caterina didn’t bother replying, or even looking towards her sister. She waited until she heard the door close.

 

She had lied.

 

She was unhappy.

 

She rested her head in her arms on the table and let herself cry it out.

 

*

 

Another week and no sign of Mister Brock.

 

*

 

The thing is, the really messed up thing, is that she likes Eddie. She does. She’s read his articles, agrees with his politics, likes his style. She likes the way he tells stories about his work – they’re funny, never grandiose or self-congratulatory. There is no humble-brag or mansplaining with Eddie.

 

He listens. He laughs at her jokes, and is interested when she talks. He never lectures or tries to prove he knows more than her about every subject.

 

Also,if that one kiss was anything to go by, he is a very, very good kisser. And his body pressed up to hers, all that strength and muscle, those big arms and strong, thick thighs…

 

Caterina woke with flushed cheeks, wet between her legs, with a yearning that was physically painful.

 

Fuck this.

 

*

 

Eddie had spent as much time as possible at home. Not only was he disappointed - okay, more depressed, wretched, heart-broken etc - but Venom’s misery and melancholy was all-encompassing. It felt like a shroud, enclosing him in.

 

Venom was not as interested in things. They barely spoke. They were not even enthusiastic about food.

 

Eddie knew no false platitudes that he could use to try and placate them, because he knew Venom could feel his own pain. It circled between them, a feedback loop of suffering.

 

He felt his phone buzz, and looked at the text. He had to read it several times to make sure it was genuine.

 

Apparently Caterina wanted to meet. As soon as possible. Somewhere they could talk, but somewhere he could explain exactly what he and the alien were.

 

He texted her that he was free today. He was. Anything else could wait.

 

She asked for his address. Surprised, he sent it to her.

 

‘Apparently she’ll be over in an hour,’ he told Venom, redundant as Venom had been reading over his shoulder ever since Caterina had first texted.

 

_The place looks like shit, Eddie._

‘You can always help clean too, y’know,’ he mumbled.

 

_You look like shit Eddie._

‘That’s not nice,’ Eddie grouched, but conceded that was probably true.

 

*

 

When the doorbell went, Venom nearly jumped out of Eddie’s skin. Eddie did a quick scan of the lounge/kitchen area, then went to answer the door.

 

Caterina was there, looking gorgeous, and he tried to remember how to talk. ‘Um… hi.’

 

She smiled back at him nervously, brandishing a bottle of wine. ‘Hi.’

 

They stood awkwardly for a moment.

 

_Invite her in._

 

‘So, anyway, wanna come in?’ She nodded, and Eddie moved away to give her space to follow him in, letting her close the door if she wanted. She seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, than closed it.

 

He gestured to the couch, while he took a seat at the table, a good few metres away from her. It was a show of space – Venom could easily cross the distance – but it seemed polite.

 

‘So, do you have questions, or just want me to start at the beginning?’ he asked.

 

‘Whatever suits you. How about you tell me everything, and I’ll ask if I get confused?’

 

‘Works for me.’

 

*

 

It took nearly twenty minutes for Eddie to recount how he met and bonded with Venom, and the shit-show that followed. Caterina had remained quiet throughout the whole thing, watching him intently.

 

When he had finished, there were a few seconds of silence. Caterina’s head tilted to the side, inquisitive. ‘So, Venom is sharing your body, making you stronger and more powerful. They’re an alien lifeform that can manipulate their shape, but have to be connected to you in some way.’

 

‘Yeah.’

 

Caterina cleared her throat. ‘Can they control you as well? Your thoughts or your actions?’

 

Eddie helped himself to some water. ‘Sometimes they say something using my voice, or they’ll change my facial expression. When we first bonded, the dual residency sort of – well, there were a few problems, led to a lot of social embarrassment. But I think we’re a bit more in tune with each other now. Less clunky.’

 

‘Do…do they always take that form, the one I saw?’ Caterina asked quietly.

 

Eddie tugged at his hair, nervous. ‘No. If they want to take over, they sort of become me, I guess. It’s not like I don’t know what’s happening, I’m just not necessarily driving.’

 

He sighed. ‘It’s not like putting on a suit of armour, or being trapped in a robot suit. I’m them, and they’re me when we’re like that. I mean, we share thoughts, so it’s kinda both us anyway.’

 

Caterina looked at Eddie, bit her lip. ‘Who asked me out? Was it Venom?’

 

‘What makes you say that?’

 

‘Your voice sounded different. When you asked at the aquarium to join us, it was different as well.’

 

Eddie felt his cheeks heat. ‘Well, Venom did. I wanted to, but I haven’t really thought dating was gonna be a thing, what with me and Venom being…’ His hands flailed. ‘Being…’

 

Caterina raised an eyebrow. ‘Are you… a thing? Like, a couple?

 

Eddie swallowed. Oh gods. ‘Yeah.’

 

‘Oh.’ Caterina gestured to the wine. ‘I’ll be needing some of that.’

 

Eddie poured a generous glass for both of them, and she sipped it. ‘Can I see them?’ she asked.

 

‘I don’t know if-’

 

_Yes Eddie._

Eddie felt the familiar blanketing warmth as Venom slid over him, his body relaxing into the mould. When they opened their eyes, they could see Caterina look up at them, hesitancy but also interest making her eyes bright.

 

She put her glass down, and got up slowly, carefully. She crossed over to them, step by slow step. ‘Hi,’ she said, a touch breathless.

 

_Hello Caterina_ , Venom replied, trying to keep still. They wanted to reach out, touch her, claim her, but they could be good.

 

‘Can I… can I touch you?’ Caterina asked, slowly holding out her hand.

 

_Yes._ Venom slowly nodded.

 

She trailed her fingers over a hand, marvelling in the solidity of a skin that was smooth as glass yet also pliable like melted chocolate. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, but then of course why would it be? It was warm and pulsed slightly. Fascinated, she moved her hand further up the arm.

 

It felt good. It slid between her fingers like a gelatinous bubble bath. She pressed her hand a little more firmly, and tiny little coils rose up to gently run along her fingers.

 

She looked up into a mouth of sharp teeth, stared into big white eyes, and yes she was frightened. Still, she couldn’t move away.

 

‘Why did you ask me out, Venom?’

 

Venom’s voice was deep and guttural, a timbre that travelled through her ears and down her spine. _We want you._

 

‘Why?’

 

A small thin tendril had moved across to her, slowly winding herself around her other hand. She could easily jerk it back out of its grip, but she let it pull her closer.

 

Venom continued. _We are happy when Eddie is happy. He wants you. He wants to make you smile and keep you safe. He wants to kiss every inch of you, make you incoherent with pleasure._

Caterina felt a heat pool in her lower belly and groin, that slight flutter. Another tendril had moved over her arms and was gently tickling her earlobe. ‘And what do you want Venom?’

 

An unnaturally long tongue slowly slid out of Venom’s mouth and back in again. _Want to taste you. Fuck you senseless. Use you. Worship you._

Venom moved their other hand towards her slowly, placing a finger on her lips. She opened her mouth slightly, drawing it in. It was smooth and tasted sweet, and she licked it as if it were candy.

 

Venom moved closer. _We are this body but so malleable. We can be your own group of acolytes, devoted solely to your desires._

Another tendril moved to between her legs rubbing at the fabric there, and it sent sparks through her. She moaned, and the finger dropped to her neck to run nails lightly over it. She let herself be pulled even closer, into Venom’s embrace.

 

Venom moved their head down to lick at her neck and collarbone. It felt wonderful. _To debauch and ruin you_ , they whispered. _To treasure and exalt you._ Venom was moving tendrils under her shirt, small enough to get into her bra and squeeze around her breasts, massaging the tender area around the areola. _Let us love you Caterina._

By this point Caterina barely had the brainpower to use words at all. ‘God yes,’ she murmured.

 

Held up by strong tendrils that wrapped around her, holding her aloft as if she weighed nothing, Venom shifted, melting away from Eddie’s head and torso. It was his arms that held her, his lips that kissed her, his fingers that almost tore off her clothes in his desperation to get them out of the way.

 

Yet, below the waist was Venom, a voluminous writhing mass. When she was naked, a hot, thick wet tongue was somehow at her neck and between her legs, pushing its way in, massaging her. Strong finger-like things rubbed over her clit, diligent and dextrous, sending waves of bliss through her.

 

Eddie was kissing her (he _is_ a good kisser), and raking his nails over the cheeks of her ass.

 

Something small and slippery pushed gently at her back, moving past her cheeks to rim that entrance. It moved in slow circles, pushing so gently and so slowly, stretching her so patiently that there was no pain, even as it moved further into her, thickening up.

 

That heat between her legs, that electricity that flowed from her clit, those muscles twitching… Too much, all too much, yet so good, so good… Heat coursed through her, every muscle tensing and releasing, tingling all through her… too much, too good…

 

Somewhere between the haze of one orgasm that had tumbled into another, Eddie pushed his cock into her, the same time as Venom entered her. It was a stretch, their cocks big and thick inside her, every nerve within her on fire, tightening around them.

 

Then they moved. In and out, a slow easy thrust at first, getting quicker and harder, more desperate.

 

‘Fuck,’ she cried, though her voice seemed raw.

 

‘You feel so good,’ Eddie moaned.

 

_You are ours._

Eddie growled, moving his lips to her neck, biting sharply. That sting felt wonderful, and she cried out, screamed in ecstasy, as Eddie rutted to his and her completion.

 

She breathed deeply. It was as if her whole body had turned to jelly. She felt light-headed, and so relaxed she could barely keep her head up.

 

‘So…that okay?’ Eddie asked, a touch of nervousness in his voice.

 

‘Was alright,’ she replied, giggling almost hysterically as the endorphins trampled through her brain. ‘That was fantastic.’ She sighed happily. ‘Thank you.’

 

Eddie raised an eyebrow, shifting to draw out of her. ‘Did you just say thank you?’ he asked incredulous.

 

‘What, politeness doesn’t cost anything!’ she admonished. She pouted at his laughter.

 

Eddie shifted so his weight wasn’t on her, though they were still cocooned in the many limbs of Venom. ‘So what now gorgeous?’

 

She smiled at him, kissing him softly. ‘Whatever you and Venom want.’


End file.
